Not Quite, Just Like That
by TunaForDesert
Summary: A companion fic of Message. Tsuna brings Uni one day to a practice match between Hyoutei and Rikkai. And Akaya feels insecure about the closeness of the two skies. A/N: This may or may not will be included to the original plot, depends on you guys.


**Disclaimer**: I own neither anime, happy?

A/N: I just want to write this. This is a companion fic of the original, Message. Okay, this is a crazy imagination of mine. I just love Uni too much. It breaks my heart when she died in the future. T_T

Start.

* * *

Akaya looked at the little girl with curiosity and a mix of disdain. She seemed close to Tsuna, if the way she clung onto the brunet was an indication when they first arrived.

Rikkai was having a practice match with Hyoutei at the street courts. It wasn't planned, but why wastes an opportunity when it's right in front of you? Tsuna was having a silent conversation with Atobe, must be something about their families again.

It seemed whatever the two was talking about, they had done as they walked towards the waiting Rikkai on the bench, Atobe's regulars followed behind loyally.

"Well, ore-sama certainly would've never thought the heir to the Giglio Nero would be another female. It must be running in the gene. Ore-sama welcome you to Japan, Princess of the Black Sky." Atobe suddenly took the girl's hand and kissed the back of it, much to the others' astonishment, except Tsuna.

The girl smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Atobe-san. May our future businesses run smoothly. But with future business partner like Atobe-san, I presume no obstacle will arise, right?" she was too smart for someone of her age, the regulars of both schools thought incredulously.

Atobe smirked, "Of course, and don't forget the Gesso. Our fathers would certainly be pleased that we have built an early close relationship."

The smile on the girl's face turned almost cold, "Atobe-san, you mean, my mother, correct?"

Tsuna decided to intervene, "Uni, are you sure you're going to be okay here? I could ask Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to accompany you." The clear concern in Tsuna's face and voice made Akaya a bit jealous. Who was that girl? She seemed very special to Tsuna.

Uni turned to the brunet, "Sawada-san, I'll be fine. Go ahead with Atobe-san. And I'm sure the others wanted to play too, right?" she addressed the Rikkai regulars.

Tsuna bit his lip before sighed in defeat, "Alright, but stay close, okay? Don't wander around. If you need anything, call me. I promise this won't take longer than last time. Gamma almost throttled me." Tsuna grimaced at the memory.

Uni smiled dryly, "Sawada-san, I'm not a little kid anymore."

With that, the regulars, sans Hiyoshi, Akaya, Yukimura and Sanada, went to the courts. Luckily, they had three courts at once. Tsuna went against Atobe. Marui and Jackal went against Hyoutei's Oshitari and Mukahi. Ohtori and his partner went against Rikkai's trickster pair. Yanagi was sitting on another bench close to Atobe and Tsuna's court with Kabaji beside him. Behind the two was a sleeping Jiroh.

"Uni-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yukimura Seiichi." Mura-buchou said with a smile as he extended his hand. The girl shook the hand and smiled her own smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yukimura-san. I'm Uni of the Giglio Nero."

"Sanada Genichirou." Fukubuchou nodded his head as the girl nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Hiyoshi Wakashi." The mushroom head said out if politeness.

"Kirihara Akaya." Akaya grumbled.

The girl smiled, "Kirihara-san, Reborn-oji-sama told me about you and Sawada-san."

Akaya blushed at the insinuation, "W-well, what's that have anything to do with you?" he asked bravely.

Yukimura and Sanada sent him a warning glance as the girl just chuckled, "Well then, I trust you not to hurt him. He's been hurt too many times that he might just break if it happens again." Uni glanced at Tsuna with a faraway look.

"And one of them was me. I've hurt him. Right now, I'm doing my best to convince him that I'm not going anywhere, not anymore." She whispered softly. Akaya flinched at the underlying affections in her tone.

"You two seemed very special to each other." Hiyoshi noted.

Uni smiled, "I think so. I think it's our fate that entwined us to each other. Sawada-san….almost broke when I was….gone. He was too hurt that he almost retreated to his shell like he used to be two years ago. But I'm glad, Reborn-oji-sama and the others were there to help him."

"Were you two lovers?" Yukimura asked bluntly.

Uni blushed, much to Akaya's insecurities and irritation.

"Well, not really. We're not like siblings too. We're not quite best friend either. We're just like that to each other, I guess, as person. We regard each other in a special place than other."

"And don't forget about me, Uni-chan." A teasing voice said from behind. They turned around and saw a boy, no more than seventeen, stood there with his punkish style. His lips were stretched into a wide smile.

"Byakuran-san." Uni said, as if in relief. "Why are you here?" she asked, genuinely curious.

This Byakuran chuckled, "I was nearby and I sensed you two here. So I followed and guess what, I was right!" he turned to the tennis players.

"I'm also like Uni-chan in Tsunayoshi-kun's heart. The three of us share a bond that nobody would understand. We're not lovers, friends or siblings. We're just like that. But trust me," he opened his eyes, and bright violet eyes stared at them wisely, "we don't appreciate one of us gets hurt. We've learnt our lesson when we tried to get rid of each other's existence."

Akaya stared at the two. And he slowly smiled. At least he had a clear impression in Tsuna's heart. And he hoped he's the only one, forever and ever, in Tsuna's heart that held that place that is more special than anything else. He looked at the brunet who was grinning at a scowling Atobe. Yes, he's the only one in Tsuna's heart.

He hoped.

* * *

End.

Okay, the last sentence is clearly an angst signal. -_-'''

So, what do you think? Should I include this scene later? Or let this be an early spoiler of some sort? I wouldn't mind, either way. I just wrote this for about 40 minutes. At least make this worth it.


End file.
